Parting of the Sensory
by Seiffer
Summary: Pertemuan yang mengubah hidup. Begitu kata orang-orang. Sulit memang untuk mempercayai bahwa ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam lingkaran kehidupanmu dan mampu mengubah perspektif, keyakinan, bahkan jalan hidupmu. Baik secara perlahan maupun dalam waktu singkat. Aku, Uchiha Obito, mengenal seseorang yang seperti itu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters:<strong> Shōnen!Hatake Kakashi, Shōnen!Uchiha Obito  
><strong>POV:<strong> Obito POV  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong><em>Parting of the Sensory<em>**

* * *

><p>Pertemuan yang mengubah hidup. Begitu kata orang-orang. Sulit memang untuk mempercayai bahwa ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam lingkaran kehidupanmu dan mampu mengubah perspektif, keyakinan, bahkan jalan hidupmu. Baik secara perlahan maupun dalam waktu singkat.<p>

Aku, Uchiha Obito, mengenal seseorang yang seperti itu.

Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya, jika dilihat dari pertemuan awalku dengannya, suatu saat nanti kepingan jiwa dan ragaku akan selamanya hidup dalam dirinya.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah pada hari pertamaku masuk Akademi. Anak yang aneh. Begitu kesanku ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Diantara para bocah yang sibuk berlarian kesana kemari dan berbuat onar di dalam kelas, ia tetap duduk tenang, tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh semua keributan itu. Posenya selalu sama, bertopang dagu, dengan posisi badan yang sedikit membungkuk. Sepasang mata gelapnya yang tampak selalu mengantuk namun tetap terlihat tajam dan awas itu menatap kesekeliling dengan pandangan menyebalkan, seolah ia berpikir kalau dirinya lebih baik dari kami semua.

Keberadaannya pun mencolok. Kontras dengan fitur gelap khas Uchiha-ku ini, kulitnya putih pucat dengan rambut abu-abu keperakan yang seakan menentang gravitasi. Ia selalu memakai pakaian berwarna gelap. Sebuah masker tidak pernah absen menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Untuk apa ia memakainya?

Pertanyaan itu baru bertahun-tahun kemudian terjawab dengan sendirinya.

Beberapa hari memasuki masa awal pembelajaran di Akademi, aku pun menyadari, bukan hanya wajahnya yang menyebalkan, tapi kelakuannya juga. Selalu dijawabnya dengan benar semua pertanyaan dari para _Sensei_. Bukan hanya itu, kadang-kadang dikoreksinya juga penjelasan para staff pengajar yang salah atau kurang lengkap. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi tidak percaya dan rona kemerahan di wajah para guru setiap kali ia melakukannya. Bagaimana tidak, usia nya baru menginjak lima tahun saat itu, tapi tingkat intelejensinya sudah menyaingi orang dewasa.

Arogan, tak terjangkau, anti sosial. Tapi kau memang pribadi yang menarik, aku mengakuinya. Teman-teman sekelas tampaknya sangat terkesan dengan kepintarannya, tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak akan begitu mudah mengakuinya. Aku ini terlahir kedalam klan terkuat di Konoha. Keturunan unggul yang menjunjung nama Uchiha. Harusnya aku diberkati dengan bakat yang lebih daripada anak-anak yang lain.

Seharusnya.

Sampai kusadari besarnya kemampuanku dengannya saat dilangsungkannya pertandingan latihan pertama antar siswa. Dengan mudahnya ia menjatuhkanku. Aku sadar ia bahkan tidak memakai sedikitpun kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya. Tidak setitikpun keringat terbentuk di wajahnya dan bahkan seranganku tidak menimbulkan kerutan di pakaiannya. Ketika pertandingan berakhir, yang kutahu hanya ada rasa sakit yang menyerang beberapa bagian tubuhku dan dua manik _monochrome_ yang menatapku dengan dingin, tanpa emosi.

_"Kenapa, cuma sampai segitu kemampuanmu... Uchiha?"_

Tidak akan pernah kulupakan kekalahanku pada hari itu. Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah akan mengembalikan kata-katanya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk membalasnya. Karena ketika anak-anak lain masih belajar mengingat kombinasi segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jutsu, ia sudah meninggalkan kami semua. Lulus Akademi Ninja di usia lima tahun? Aku tidak peduli Konoha sedang memasuki masa perang dan membutuhkan banyak prajurit baru. Yang kutahu, ada anak seusiaku yang melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil kucapai.

Kemudian terdengar kabar, di tahun berikutnya ketika aku masih saja berjuang untuk membuat sebuah _Kage Bunshin_ yang sempurna, ia sudah lulus ujian Chuunin.

Jarak semakin jauh terbentang diantara kita.

Namun hal itu tidak mencegah diriku untuk menjadikanmu sebuah target yang harus dikalahkan. Bodoh? Terserah orang mau menyebutku apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

.

.

.

Empat tahun berlalu, umurku sembilan tahun. Akhirnya aku lulus dari Akademi. Aku segera ditempatkan kedalam Tim Minato. Bersama seorang Genin berparas cantik dan berambut cokelat indah, Rin. Anak perempuan yang sejak dahulu kukagumi. Kemudian, Kakashi … saat ini sudah tiga tahun pengalamannya sebagai seorang Chuunin. Entah aku harus merasakan apa dalam menerima hal ini. Apakah aku sudah benar-benar pantas menjadi rekan setim nya? Apa ia masih menganggapku sebagai Uchiha Obito sang pecundang yang bahkan tidak pantas dilihat seperti dulu?

_"Namaku Hatake Kakashi dan aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mengatakan hal yang kusuka, kubenci, ataupun ambisiku pada kalian." Ia menjawab dengan pandangan mata merendahkan, menatap wajahku dan Rin lurus-lurus secara bergantian._

_Jounin-sensei kami, Namikaze Minato hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan tak bersahabat itu, "Hei, hei... jangan begitu dong, Kakashi. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kalian akan bekerja sebagai sebuah tim kan?"_

_"Yah, dengan segala hormat, Minato-sensei... aku paham akan hal itu. Tapi aku rasa mereka juga tidak akan mengerti kalau kukatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya."_

Sifatmu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Yah, setidaknya aku sedikit terhibur. Sekarang aku tahu alasan dibalik maskernya itu. Kadang-kadang disela-sela misi aku melihat kau melepaskannya. Dibalik kain penutup itu, wajahmu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang _shinobi_ yang mampu membunuh lawannya dengan berdarah dingin. Bukan wajah malaikat kematian yang pantas dilihat seorang musuh yang sesaat lagi akan menemui ajalnya.

Ah... aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku ketika dirinya mengetahui komentarku barusan.

Maafkan aku, teman... tapi itu benar.

Jangan salah paham, Kakashi. Bukannya aku memiliki ketertarikan khusus padamu, tapi wajahmu itu terlalu manis untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

Musim panas itu, tiga belas tahun. Puncak peperangan yang berkepanjangan. Bagian akhir dari kisah masa muda yang terbuang. Misi vital ke _Kannabi-kyō_. Kita sebagai sebuah tim diperintahkan untuk menghancurkan jembatan _Kannabi_ yang menjadi jalan penyaluran persediaan ninja Iwagakure. Kalau kali ini kita berhasil, kemungkinan besar pertumpahan darah tanpa arti ini dapat segera berakhir. Namun satu hal kembali membuatku kesal. Lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuanku, ia sudah diangkat menjadi seorang Jounin. Kepemimpinan untuk misi ini diserahkan kepadanya.

Mau sampai sejauh mana kau berlari, Kakashi? Apa kau tidak pernah berhenti sebentar saja untuk menarik nafas?

_Setidaknya biarkan aku mengejarmu._

Walaupun aku tahu dari awal, bahwa ini adalah sebuah kompetisi satu pihak yang tidak mungkin kumenangkan.

.

.

.

_"Dengan jutsu baru ini..."_

Aku hanya bisa terdiam terpaku melihatnya. Sekarang ia bahkan mampu mengembangkan _jutsu_ nya sendiri. Orang macam apa yang bisa melakukan hal itu? Aku yang orang biasa ini tidak mungkin mencapai tingkatan itu. Chakra, teknik, dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Konsentrasi tinggi dari energinya yang termanipulasi memancarkan percikan elektrik yang menyilaukan, menghasilkan sebuah simfoni layaknya kicauan ribuan burung.

_Chidori._

Begitu ia menyebutnya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh. Kubiarkan semua rasa frustasi dan keputusasaan itu membutakanku.

_"Aku akan mengalahkanmu begitu aku membangkitkan Sharingan ini!"_

_"Yah... tadinya kupikir, semua Uchiha itu shinobi yang elit dan berbakat... tapi ternyata..."_

_"Apa katamu?"_

Dalam hati, aku tahu semua kenyataan pahit itu benar. Aku bahkan kalah dengan adik sepupuku, Itachi, yang baru berumur lima tahun. Dalam usia semuda itu, ia sudah menunjukkan bakat alami yang begitu besar, menjanjikan. Sedangkan aku, belum juga bisa membangkitkan Sharingan ku. Aku hanya dianggap sebagai keberadaan yang memalukan bagi keluargaku.

Apakah dalam hidup ini aku tidak berguna dalam satu hal pun?

.

.

.

"_Aku percaya kalau Konoha no Shiroi Kiba adalah seorang pahlawan sejati... _"

Aku mengerti sedikit tentang dirinya, akhirnya aku mengerti. Walaupun aku harus mendapatkan kebenarannya dari Minato_-sensei_. Aku berharap kalau bisa mendengar cerita itu langsung dari mulutnya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, keengganannya untuk pergi menyelamatkan Rin dari cengkeraman musuh sedikit diluar akal sehatku.

Mendahulukan misi katanya? Aku mengerti alasannya, sungguh...

Tapi, Rin...

_"Kita ini rekan setim kan, Kakashi? Apa kau benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun?"_

Aku bahkan tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri ketika kata-kata itu meluncur bebas dari rongga mulutku, "_Ninja yang melanggar aturan disebut sampah, tetapi ninja yang tidak mempedulikan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah! Dan kalau bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap disebut sampah, lebih baik aku melanggar semua peraturan itu! Dan kalau bukan itu artinya untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang baik, akan kuhancurkan semua idealisme itu!_"

Kata-kata berat yang kosong.

_Karena aku dan kau sama-sama tahu, kalau saat ini aku belum memiliki kekuatan untuk mewujudkannya._

Ia kembali memperlihatkan punggungnya padaku, namun kali ini... aku tidak mengejarnya. Aku pun berbalik, menuju arah yang berlawanan. Kali ini, akan kutempuh jalanku sendiri. Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa menyelamatkan Rin dengan kemampuanku sendiri.

.

.

.

Sesak.

Tenggorokanku terasa kering.

Dibalik _goggle_ ku ini, mataku mulai berair.

Kakiku bergetar, lututku terancam untuk jatuh lemas.

Takut.

Aku takut sekali. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Walaupun aku sudah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu ...

Sesaat aku berharap kalau kau ada disisiku. Pasti dalam hitungan detik, dengan mudah kau sudah selesai menganalisis keadaan dan memformulasikan beberapa kemungkinan rencana penyerangan yang sempurna.

Aku ini tak lebih dari seorang pengecut bermulut besar.

_"Tidak mungkin kan aku menyerahkan semuanya pada mu?"_

Kau tidak tahu betapa leganya aku mendengar kata-kata itu.

Namun...

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika pihak lawan menyerangku.

Kakashi...

Ia mengorbankan sebelah matanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Kenapa ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Menerima serangan musuh yang ditujukan padaku? Bagaimana caraku membalasnya? Tidak pernahkah ia pikirkan hal itu?

Air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

_Apakah selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi siapapun?_

.

.

.

_Sharingan._

Akhirnya aku berhasil membangkitkan _doujutsu_ ini. Luar biasa. Semua gerakan musuh dan aliran _chakra_ mereka terlihat jelas dimataku.

Kali ini aku, tidak... kita berdua akan membebaskan Rin.

_Hei, ini bukan mimpi kan ?_

Karena kali ini aku berdiri sejajar bersamanya. Bukan menatap punggungnya, tapi berdampingan, disisinya.

Dalam hati aku tersenyum.

Aku sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengannya.

Senyuman Rin saat melihat kami berdua datang menyelamatkannya adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Lukisan hidup yang selamanya akan menjadi kenangan milikku yang berharga.

Harapan.

Kebahagiaan.

Masa depan.

_Kalau bersama mereka, apa aku bisa mewujudkannya?_

.

.

.

_Gelap._

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Seolah setengah kesadaranku ditenggelamkan dalam ruang hampa.

Apakah ini akhir dari perjalananku?

"_Aku akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini... tapi aku akan menjadi bagian dari dirimu... dan melihat masa depan bersamamu._"

Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang kutahu seakan-akan tubuhku bergerak sendiri, dan hanya cara itu yang terpikirkan untuk menyelamatkan rekanku.

Tidak... lebih dari itu.

Kakashi adalah temanku dan kami berdua adalah _shinobi_ Konoha.

Kapan saja aku rela menukarkan nyawaku dengan miliknya, dan aku yakin ia akan berbuat hal yang sama.

Saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Pertama kalinya ia membiarkan aku dan Rin melihat sosoknya yang lemah, begitu putus asa.

_Hei, apakah itu air mata kesedihan untukku? Atau air mata kemarahan karena kegagalanmu?_

Yang kutahu jelas bukan yang terakhir. Karena kau, temanku... bukanlah suatu kegagalan. Kau adalah rekan sekaligus _shinobi_ terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Sosok yang diam-diam selalu kukagumi, kujadikan teladan. Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatanku aku berusaha menyampaikannya padanya.

_Maafkan aku, Kakashi..._

Sudah berapa kali permintaan maaf kuucapkan dalam diri ini? Aku sadar, sebanyak apapun kuucapkan tidak akan pernah cukup.

Kakashi... apakah saat itu permohonan kita sama?

_"Setelah akhirnya kita mulai bisa saling memahami satu sama lainnya... aku berharap kalau aku bisa lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama mu ..."_

Lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Dalam hati aku mengutuk kebiasaan burukku ini.

Penyesalan.

Akhirnya aku memahami arti sesungguhnya dari kata itu.

_Perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan._

Ketika aku menepis tangan Rin, berteriak padanya untuk pergi meninggalkan ku.

Ketika aku mendengar samar, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kalian memanggil namaku.

Ketika keberadaanku di dunia ini sudah berubah menjadi kenangan semata.

.

.

.

_Hei, hampir berapa tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Kakashi?_

_Aku kehilangan jejak waktu._

_Sosokmu kini menjelma menjadi seorang shinobi yang selalu kuharapkan._

_Kuat sekaligus lembut. Ditakuti sekaligus dihormati. Dihindari lawan sekaligus dipercayai rekan-rekanmu.  
><em>

_Aku selalu tahu kau bisa melakukannya.  
><em>

_Kakashi... _

_Masa depan yang kau perlihatkan ini, setiap pertempuran yang kau menangkan, semua tragedi yang mewarnai hidupmu, juga setiap tetes darah, keringat, dan air mata yang mengalir dari ragamu, kuharap kau tidak akan pernah lupa... kalau kau tidak harus menanggungnya seorang diri._

_Karena aku akan selalu berada disisimu melalui semua itu._

_Dan ketika semuanya berakhir, aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu, disini._

_Di sebuah tempat, terlepas dari konsep ruang dan waktu. _

_Tempat dimana senyum dan tawa adalah kekal, menemani hamparan langit dan laut biru yang jauh terbentang tanpa batas. Sementara kepedihan dan penderitaan hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak urung terwujud, terhapus oleh kebahagiaan tak terhingga yang menghiasi hari-hari ku._

_Aku pun berharap dengan sepenuh hati, akan datang waktu ketika kau tidak menyesali kepergianku lagi._

_Suatu hari nanti.  
><em>

_Sampai saat kita bertemu, lagi... temanku._

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Fin]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well... there goes another short Shōnen!Kakashi-centric fic from me. Walaupun pake POV nya Obito. Maafkan, lagi terobsesi sangat soalnya :D

Bagaimana kesannya dalam membaca? Apakah POV nya membingungkan? Baru pertama kali saya pakai POV semacam ini, jadi kalau ada yang bersedia mereview atau bahkan memberikan kritik/saran dalam penulisan akan sangat saya hargai.

Cheers!  
><strong>Sei<strong>


End file.
